Fenrir
by aThousandyears.xX
Summary: SUMMARY: What if The Quileutes weren't the only werewolves out there. And what if one of these other werewolfs makes there way to La push where they have confrontation with our very own Big Bad Wolf, Paul Lahote. Paul x O/C
1. Prologue

**SUMMARY: **What if The Quileutes weren't the only werewolves out there. And what if one of these other werewolfs makes there way to La push where they have confrontation with our very own Big Bad Wolf, Paul Lahote.

Set after the events in Breaking Dawn

Paul x O/C

**DISCLAIMER:** I **DO NOT **own anything related to Twilight, nor do I own any of the songs at the beginning of the Chapters. the only things that are rightfully mine aretry own characters that I have created.

**To Cover My Own Ass Mature Readers Only. There Will Be Some Swearing.**

* * *

**LET HER GO - PASSENGER**

Well you only need the light when it's burning low

Only miss the sun when it starts to snow

Only know you love her when you let her go

* * *

September 23, 1961

I smelt it before I saw it. The blood slowly ran down his arm. I could feel my self start to slip as my taste buds vibrated in anticipation. His life source his precious crimson life source, was just gliding down his arm making intricate patterns while following the groves of his muscles. I had to swallow the saliva that built in my throat from anticipation. No I can't give in to temptation I just have to breathe through my mouth and hope for the best.

" What's the matter wolf Girl? Can't handle a little blood?" she started to cackle violently . . . It made my fucken skin crawl.

"STOP IT LUCINDA, PLEASE JUST LEAVE HER ALONE" I tried turning my head in the direction of Daniel heart wrenching pleas, but the chain strapped to my neck made movement difficult.

"Daniel ..." I croaked/growled. This SMELL! I can't take it anymore. I need to taste it. I need the thick fluid to glide down my throat and help my change progress. To make the inner beast calm. I could feel my resolve start to crumble.

"Please just give it to me . . . I'll do what ever you want please just - Just please I need it." I could feel myself start to change. It is excruciating without the blood to speed up the transformation. Having fresh blood in your system would be the same as being drugged up on morphine.

"Callie please resist. Don't give in you're better than that." I can faintly hear Daniel's pleas between his sobs but I don't care anymore I can't go one more minute without the fresh blood that is in front off me.

"Ha there is no use begging Daniel. The animal has already taken control. He will soon be what he was born to be. A ruthless killer.

"No I know her, more than you ever could. Callie's kind, caring,stubborn, pig headed and a great girl. Callie please we have been through this before, please just-just resist. I know you can do it baby."

Through the haze of bloodlust I could here Daniel. I have to be strong for him. After a few deep breaths I can feel my body start to. Calm down.

"NOOOO!" Lucinda screamed. She grabbed the knife she used to cut Daniel with and held it to his Throat. In one swift motion she dragged the knife against his throat. Time seemed to stand still. Daniel looked at me with wide eyes and just like that time started again.

Daniel collapsed to the floor, his eyes rolling to the back of his skull. Lucinda curled in herself laughing muttering that she couldn't believe he died from so little pressure. And I was beginning to change

The pain rushed through my body creating such an intense agony. I could hear my bones crack andyou'll into the newsharpest that they are becoming. The worst is the jaw. With no Fresh blood I can feel every detail of my change. I canfeel my jaw dislocated and my fangs expmud to accommodate my growing snout. My skin starts to change as white fur spurts all over at the same timemay fingers snap and fusetogether to make my new claws. My screams turn into howls as the rest of my transformation take place. All I all it takes only minutes but feels like hours.

I've changed into my natural form and wIth my natural form I start to lose my mind and think of my basic need . . . Hunt to kill.

"Yes yes that's it lose your self Callopie become the demo you are. You are the mighty Fenrir."

I turn my gaze to Lucinda. Lucinda. She is the cause to my pain. She killed Danie-. DANIEL. I turn my head and see his lifeless gaze. His body has turned deathly white with his body doing the finale twitches of life.

She did this and for that she will pay. If she wanted Fenrir than Fenrir she will get.

The last thing Iremember before losing myself completely is the look of horro in Lucindas face as I grab her throat in my jaws and crush.

* * *

_A/N: The songs at the beginning of the chapters ar just the songs that I listened to while writing this story. Next chapter will be in the present and possibly in PAUL's POV._

_As this story progresses there will be flashbasks that explains what lead up to this point _

_if you are confused/any problams message me and I will explain._

_The next four chapters will be up tomorrow and then from then on every Tuesday and Friday New chapters will be posted._


	2. Chapter One

**SUMMARY: **What if The Quileutes weren't the only werewolves out there. And what if one of these other werewolfs makes there way to La push where they have confrontation with our very own Big Bad Wolf, Paul Lahote.

Paul x O/C

**DISCLAIMER:** I **DO NOT **own anything related to Twilight, nor do I own any of the songs at the beginning of the Chapters. the only things that are rightfully mine aretry own characters that I have created.

**To Cover My Own Ass Mature Readers Only. There Will Be Some Swearing.**

* * *

**RADIOACTIVE - IMAGINE DRAGONS**

I'm breaking in, shaping up,

then checking out on the prison bus

This is it, the apocalypse

Whoa

* * *

Present day

Pauls P.O.V

I fucking hate Jacob Black. He is a whiney bitch! 'Oh poor me the leech lover chose the walking prude. I'm going to be alone forever. Nothing is ever good enough for me' Boo fucking hoo. Go cry my a fucking river. ARGH just thinking about it is making me furious.

"Paul you need to calm down"

"Calm down ... CLAM DOWN, HOW CAN I CALM DOWN!? SAM YOU HAVE JUST TOLD ME THAT YOU ARE HANDING ALL ALPHA DUTIES OVER TO THE WHINEY BITCH!"

"Paul the position has always Been his he has just never claimed it"

"SO WHY GIVE IT TO HIM NOW"

"Paul, you're the first I'm telling this and I know at first you will be pissed but you need toI understand it's for the best"

My shaking starts to slow down as I take in Sam's features. Normally when Sam gives me bad news he doesn't look so happy. Infact my shaking ceases as I take in Sam's creepy grin. I have known Sam for most of my life and the only other time he had smiled like that was when Emily agreed to marry him?

"Sam what the fuck? What's with the shit eating grin? Oh please tell this is just your sick idea of a joke."

"No Paul, I'm going to stop shifting. I'm going to grow old with Emily but most importantly I'm going to be a dad"

To say I was stunned would be an understatement. Sam my friend, my brother was going to be a dad. I wanted to be happy for him but I just couldn't. I started shaking uncontrolably, Hagar to get away from him. I ran ouaside and shifted tearing my clothes to shreds. I started sprinting full pace. I needed to get away from Sam's betrayal. Deep down and I mean deep DEEP down I know Sam hasn't betrayed father left me when I was young and my mother wanted nothing to do with me. Sam has been my only family. He has helped me through all my shit and now? now he is abandoning me. He is leaving my fate in the hands of a mopey prepubescent little shit.

_I AM NOT MOPEY _Jacob growled in my head

Great just fucking great. Can't I ever catch a fucking great.

I phased straight away I don't need that shit.

I search the surrounding forrest for some clothes we leavefor cases like mine when I saw a pile of Jacobs. Any other day I wouLd Never even consider wearing that fucking mutts clothes. But just thinking about him coming off patrol getting ready to visit his leach lover and having no clothes

HA!

I put his clothes on and realize that he even went as far as spraying aftershave onto his clothes. Pathetic.

Smelling this horrible Smell has given me an idea on how to pass the weekend

* * *

_A/N Paul's wolf form is "dark silver fur and a size five-times larger his size". He is also shorter than Sam, swift, and dark-eyed?_

_Love next chapter _

_Reviews would be nice._


End file.
